


forever and ever (you and i)

by irish_gold



Series: drabbles [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, niall's dying, this is short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Niall's going to live forever, he will, just him and I.<em></em></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever and ever (you and i)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short. enjoy. xx

‘We’re all going to die someday. There’s no denying that. There’s no point in beating around the bush if—I’m just going to die a lot sooner than we all expected.’ There’s a ghost of a smile on his face, his head turned to the side because he just  _can’t stand to see Zayn look at him with those sad eyes._ He wouldn’t be able to look at Zayn in the eyes because he knows what he’ll see.

 

He’ll see bright eyes looking down at him with sad eyes.

 

He doesn’t want to see that.

 

Doesn’t think he’ll be able to look at those sad eyes without breaking down.

 

Zayn is silent beside him he’s looking at Niall as if he were to break at that moment. His arms are extended around Niall’s hips; he’s ready to catch Niall at any moment. ‘Don’t say that!’ He says. There’s an angry flare in his tone because  _how could Niall say something like that?_

 

‘Don’t ever say something like that, Niall! You—You’re not going to die… You. You’re going to live Niall!’  _Lies,_ he thinks,  _they’re all lies every single thing I said is a lie._ There’s a persistent voice in Zayn’s head telling him that  _no one can live forever, not even Niall,_ but he pushes it to the back of his mind because.

_Niall is going to live._

 

Niall’s quiet in front of him, his gaze still stuck on the a spot on the wall,  _Zayn should really get that checked,_ Niall thinks,  _it’s not normal for a black wet spot to be on a wall._ His mind is jarring with thoughts. He doesn’t know why he’s solely focused on the spot.

 

It takes him a moment to realise what Zayn had said. It takes him another moment to respond. He turns to look at Zayn, bites down at his bottom lip and says, ‘That’s not possible. I can’t live forever, at least, not without you.’ He says it so quietly Zayn thinks he imagines it for a fraction of a second but. Niall’s looking at him with bright blue eyes, looking so happy and  _he can’t be dying, Niall can’t be dying._

 

Niall’s looking at him with a wide smile and Zayn can’t help but think  _he’s joking, Niall isn’t dying, and he’s just pulling my leg._

 

‘I can’t live forever without you either.’

_We can’t live forever either way,_ Niall thinks but doesn’t say,  _we’ll die whether we like it or not, forever is lie._

_We can’t live forever. I can’t live forever._

 

‘We’ll live forever together then?’

 

‘Yeah, forever. Just you and I.’

 

_


End file.
